


Волчья ягода

by Kitahara



Category: Berserk (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crossdressing, Drama, M/M, Pre-Canon, Rating: NC17, Slice of Life, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara
Summary: да, это фик про Слэн. Да, Слэн - женщина.Для ФБ-2015 на тему "Эстетическое воспитание".
Relationships: Original Male Character/Pre-Slan
Kudos: 1





	Волчья ягода

**Author's Note:**

> Автор не бывал в борделе, но знаком с творчеством Куприна

Мамка приговаривала: ты моя волчья ягодка. Кто попробует, тому смерть. Киф усмехался уголком рта, наводя лоск: знал, что хорош. Волосы почти до жопы, а сам тонкий, как тростник.

Тростник на ветру – колышется, кланяясь – ветру, как мужу. 

Кифу сложить такой стишок – как деревенской бабе замесить тесто на лепешки, но благородные дамы от этого аж писком заходятся. Ах, как изящно! Какой дивный цветок вырос в навозе порока и разврата!

Охуеть какой дивный. Парень в юбке, эка невидаль. Не то чтобы такими бордели кишмя кишели, но и на этот товар есть спрос. Знали бы родственники, продавшие его в дом терпимости после смерти бабули, что из этого выйдет, локти бы себе изгрызли, что не заломили цену повыше.

Киф был тогда совсем сопляк, и определили его убираться в комнатах и таскать воду на кухню. Волочь полные ведра на коромысле, когда тебе девять лет, признаться, тяжеловато. Драить полы, заляпанные вином, жрачкой и семенем, – тоже никакой радости. И каждый день эти похотливые рожи: потные мужики, воняющие пивом, луком, рыбой, пускающие слюни на сиськи в кружевных корсажах, не упускающие случая хлопнуть пониже спины любую девку, до какой дотянутся. Случалось Кифу подсмотреть и сами любовные утехи, довольно однообразные в своей отвратительности: пыхтение, хрипы, стоны, чваканье соединяющихся срамных частей, шлепки, скрип расшатанных коек, задранные к потолку ноги с желтыми пятками. Бывало, что девчонок били, и потом они тихо ревели друг у друга в комнатах, но если мужик платил за рукоприкладство – и это позволялось, а что такого? На то и дом утех, что утехи – на любой вкус. 

Киф перестилал измятые, выпачканные простыни и думал: неужели он и сам станет таким уродом, когда вырастет? В щетине, с волосатыми подмышками и такими кустами внизу живота, что писька из них торчит, как нерадивый лазутчик из засады? Таким вот вонючим и грубым – и будет бить несчастных девочек просто потому, что может? 

Тогда хотелось пойти и отчекрыжить себе дурацкий отросток, чтобы никогда не стать этаким выродком. Но Киф слышал, – в борделе велись разные беседы – что если такое провернуть, можно истечь кровью, да и как потом мочиться? 

Чтобы не походить на посетителей публичного дома, Киф стал чаще мыться, старался выглядеть опрятно – вечером обязательно приводил себя в порядок, прежде чем завалиться спать на соломенный тюфяк в кладовой. Раздобыл сломанный гребень и завел себе привычку дважды в день прочесывать волосы – дома тетка время от времени стригла его покороче огромными портняжными ножницами, а здесь это делать было некому, и лохмы отросли уже почти до плеч.

Тут-то на него, такого чистенького и причесанного, обратила внимание мамка. Позвала в свою комнату с огромной кроватью под истрепанным бархатным балдахином и, приказав встать у окна, на свету, долго рассматривала, веля повернуться то так, то эдак. Шумно вздыхала – складки на боках, затянутые в парчовое платье, ходуном ходили. Поцокала языком недовольно и толкнула к выходу:

– Давай-ка ты завязывай принцессу корчить, пацан. Если тебя в темном углу трахнет какой-нибудь извращенец, как мне с него деньги потом взять? Ты у меня в списке девочек не значишься. А ну, как сдохнешь? Кто будет убираться?

И ее напомаженный рот перекосило так, что стало ясно: одна мысль о возможных убытках вызывает у мамки скрежет зубовный, так что лучше Кифу больше не попадаться ей на глаза со своими чистоплюйскими глупостями. 

Киф брел в свою камору ни жив ни мертв. Живя в доме терпимости, сложно не узнать в конце концов: бывают мужики, охочие до мальчиков и даже до других мужиков, но Кифу и в голову не приходило, что это может и его касаться. 

Он стал осторожнее: терпел кислый запах собственного немытого тела, старался не попадаться на глаза самым пьяным посетителям – напридумывал себе о них невесть чего. Только волосы пожалел, и они, сальные, слипающиеся, так и росли себе – сперва Киф завязывал их в жалкий хвостик потрепанным обрывком ленты, а потом и хвост стал заправлять на всякий случай за воротник. 

Жизнь в страхе и грязи была бы невыносима, если бы не девчонки. Они почему-то жалели Кифа, совали ему в руку то корку хлеба, то дольку сушеного яблока, звали поболтать, когда выдавалось свободное время. Киф ума не мог приложить, с чего вдруг так приглянулся шлюхам: сам бы он с собой – замарашкой, хуеносцем, будущим небритым ебарем – под одной стеной нужду справлять не стал. Но проститутки неизменно встречали его радостным щебетом и, не стесняясь, делились при нем своими маленькими тайнами – только теми, что не касались денег, разумеется. 

– До чего же хорошенький, – как-то раз, легонько ущипнув его за щеку, уронила Бетти – новенькая, привезенная из самого Альбиона. – Как девочка. Бедняжка. 

Ее голос звучал грустно. Причина Кифу была непонятна, но сказанное крепко засело в голове. Он тащил ведро, из которого плескало на ноги, – снова простудится, вот ведь, – и думал: кем же лучше быть, девочкой или мальчиком? Девочки такие красивые. У них пышные кудри, мягкие груди, стройные ноги. Но мужчины – гадкие, потные, похотливые – могут сломать и растоптать эту красоту, потому что у них есть сила, власть и деньги. 

Кем бы он предпочел стать, если бы у него был выбор? 

Каждый новый день был похож на предыдущий: стук пивных кружек, пьяная болтовня, звон монет, брошенных на стол, женский смех и бесконечные совокупления в комнатах на втором этаже. Киф подрос, вытянулся, сделался каким-то тонким и угловатым. Управляться с ведрами и уборкой стало легче, но прибавилось новых обязанностей: помогать повару закупаться на рынке овощами, мясом и рыбой, разгружать бочки с пивом с купеческих телег, вычесывать и кормить лошадей на конюшне, если посетители за это доплачивали. Бывало, что Киф еле доползал до своего тюфяка, уже не слишком даже переживая, как там от него самого пахнет.

Зато каждая поездка на шумный, галдящий на разные голоса приморский базар становилась настоящим праздником. Таская за поваром становящуюся все тяжелее и тяжелее корзину, Киф вытягивал шею в сторону торговых рядов, в которых пестрели огромные ажурные шали, вязанки тонких чулок, янтарные бусы, жемчуга и дешевые ожерелья из мелких спиральных раковин. Денег у Кифа не было, но смотреть-то никто не запрещал, и, когда выпадал случай, он взахлеб рассказывал обо всем, что видел, девочкам, которым запрещалось покидать бордель.   
Бетти, освоившаяся и вроде бы смирившаяся со своей ролью, хихикала, слушая, с каким неподдельным восторгом Киф расписывает красоты серебряных браслетов – «По десять тонких ободков на каждую руку, они звенят, Бетти!» – заставляя его смущаться. Ну что такого в том, что ему нравятся всякие цацки? 

– Тебе сколько лет? – спросила она однажды, помогая Кифу менять простыни настолько замызганные, что закрадывалось подозрение: мужик, купивший ночь с Бетти, предпочел обойтись периной. – Тебе бы играть в войну и мечтать об арбалете. 

Киф задумался: он уже сбился со счета, но, пожалуй, сейчас ему было не больше четырнадцати. По крайней мере, писька по утрам уже давала о себе знать: становилась больше, твердела и невыносимо отвлекала от действительно важных занятий, типа подметания общего зала и чистки картошки к завтраку. Он потрогал ее несколько раз, когда терпеть становилось совсем невмоготу: и приятно, и противно, как будто делаешь что-то гадкое. 

Киф подозревал, что в этом как раз вся суть любовных утех: запретно, грязно и невозможно удержаться. 

Интересно, как все это устроено у женщин? Им хоть немного нравится, когда в них пихают эту негибкую, как палка, штуковину – прямо в самое нутро?

Будто прочитав его мысли, мамка снова вызвала Кифа к себе в покои. В этот раз здесь было дымно, словно от курева, и не прибрано. У мамки на затылке тронутые сединой пряди выбились из прически и так свалялись, словно ее кто-то долго и вдумчиво ебал, опрокинув на спину.

– Значит, так, – сказала мамка, упав в плетеное кресло и поддернув лиф на груди, так и грозившей из этого самого лифа вывалиться. – Ты у меня уже большой мальчик. Если увижу, что щупаешь девчонок или, не дай бог, хуем в них тычешь – оскоплю к чертовой бабушке. Это ясно?

Киф кивнул, потеребил свисающую на глаза прядь. Что же непонятного? Мужчина должен платить за совокупление. Шлюхе – деньгами, жене – в общем-то, тоже, только вложение это, как шутили девки, долгосрочное и невыгодное.

Голоса их при этом обычно звучали ничуть не весело. 

Мамка вдруг громко, с содроганием икнула, по комнате разлился запах перегара, и Киф с удивлением осознал, что она пьяна. Обычно в разгар ночи мамка себе такого ни за что не позволяла.

– Дела наши и так идут не очень, – пробормотала она себе под нос. – Хозяин злится… Кон-ку-рен-ци-я, мать ее. Надо искать что-нибудь… это, как его… диковинное. Не хватало еще, чтобы… 

Она закрыла лицо рукой и откинулась на спинку, будто собиралась вздремнуть. 

Киф потихоньку вышел, стараясь не скрипеть половицами.

Почему-то это знание ужасно тяготило: дела идут не очень. Не то чтобы Кифу жилось хорошо – хуево жилось, что уж тут, – но оказаться на улице, вот такому вот тощему, не знающему никакого ремесла, вовсе не хотелось. 

– Бетти, – вполголоса спросил он как-то утром, наливая ей в тарелку жидкий бульон, – что такое кон-ку-рен-ци-я?..

Ложка в руке Бетти дрогнула, пара капель плюхнулась на столешницу. Хорошо, что не на платье, подумал Киф, хренушки потом отстираешь. 

– Это альбионское слово, – прошептала она. – Вроде как соревнование, понимаешь? Между купцами, которые продают один товар, например.

Киф понял. Стало быть, в квартале красных фонарей они далеко не самое популярное заведение. 

Он присматривался к тому, что казалось обыденным, и не находил признаков, что дела идут плохо: мало кто из девочек оставался без работы на ночь, вонючие мужики все так же заказывали пиво, вино и нехитрые закуски, били посуду и устраивали драки. Но мамке-то уж точно виднее, чем ему, подай-принеси.

Диковинки, думал Киф, толкая перед собой тележку с тыквами и мукой по узкому проходу между прилавками. Повар время от времени оборачивался и подбодрял его ругательствами – без задора, просто чтобы им обоим не расслабляться. Что же такое причудливое может привлечь к ним больше народу?

В голову, как назло, ничего не приходило, время шло, и Киф решил, что, раз ничего плохого не случается, то спасать этот корабль – не его ума дело.

Ничего не менялось – те же хлопоты, те же лица. 

Небольшой переполох случился, когда обнаружилось, что тощая Дженна подхватила срамную болезнь – из самых опасных, как перешептывались девчонки, суеверно опасаясь даже произносить ее название вслух. Дженну выбросили из заведения, и вой за ней поднялся, будто отправлялась она прямиком на тот свет. Киф подумал тогда, что в каком-то смысле так и было – с небольшой отсрочкой на агонию гниения заживо. 

– Никогда не стану трахаться, – пробормотал он, глядя из окна, как Дженна, на вид еще совсем здоровая, плетется по брусчатке нога за ногу, то и дело оглядываясь. – Ну его к чертям собачьм.

Стоящая за его плечом Бетти хмыкнула.

– Не зарекайся, – улыбнулась она, когда Киф обернулся. – Ты ведь, ребенок, наверняка в кулак спускаешь. И как оно, разве плохо?

Киф и не заметил, когда она успела набраться таких словечек. Ему вдруг стало обидно: а Бетти-то сама ужас какая взрослая. Совсем ссыкухой сюда взяли.

Правда, уже сколько лет прошло. 

– Быстро, – буркнул он сердито. – И липко. А у тебя разве не так?

Бетти провела языком по верхней губе – так похабно, будто хотела обольстить Кифа и развести его на дополнительный медяк. Он вздрогнул и отшатнулся. 

– У меня-то? Глубоко. Сладко. Мокро. А с хуем – еще лучше. 

Кифу показалось, что она врет, но жгучее любопытство с тех пор было не унять: как же это у женщин? 

Может быть, им в самом деле приятно то, что делают с ними эти скоты?

Должно быть приятно, думал Киф, в полумраке кладовой приспустив штаны и разглядывая свой вялый, сморщенный член, под прикосновениями становящийся гладким и твердым. Просто обязано, иначе их жизнь была бы вовсе нестерпима и все бы они тут перевешались.

По случаю пресветлого и скорбного дня распятия Господа Ястреба бордель пустовал, и все, кому не хотелось наконец-то всласть отоспаться, собрались внизу, в обеденном зале. 

Наоко, новая девчонка, – из далеких земель, дальше Кушанской империи, на каком-то заокраинном востоке, – учила всех слагать стихи из трех строк. 

– В весенний день я – мигом собралась на бал – по слову мужа, – старательно выговаривала она, с трудом осиливая звук «л». Киф подумал, что диковинки – это, конечно, хорошо, а вот стих мог бы быть и потолковее. Но, греясь у камина с чашкой травяного отвара, он решил не высовываться со своими соображениями.   
– И он меня ебал! – равнодушно добавила толстуха Ребекка, и все покатились со смеху. 

Шлюхи никак не могли взять в толк, что в этой восточной поэзии не нужна рифма, и лепили четвертую строку.

У Наоко дернулись и печально опустились уголки маленького аккуратного рта. В раскосых глазах мелькнула глухая тоска, в которой Киф с удивлением узнал свою собственную – грусть человека, оказавшегося не тем, не там и не с теми. 

– А утешеньем – мне сейчас одним и есть, – и были слезы, – негромко сказал Киф, тут же уткнувшись в свою кружку. 

Ответом ему была тишина. 

– Надо же! – удивленно воскликнула Бетти и легонько хлопнула в ладоши. – По-моему, наш мальчик понял лучше всех.

Девки одобрительно зашумели, обсуждая успехи Кифа в стихосложении. Когда он поднял голову и посмотрел на Наоко, та несмело улыбалась. 

Кифу было уже семнадцать, но он доказал свою надежность и безобидность, потому решил, что, если поговорит наедине с самым ценным товаром в их доме терпимости, мамка не распнет его на месте, как того Ястреба. 

– Наоко, – попросил он вечером, когда девушка открыла ему двери, одетая в один белый халат, с распущенными черными волосами, достающими почти до пояса – у Кифа были не хуже, только бы вытащить их из-за ворота да помыть. – Наоко, расскажи мне о женщинах в своей стране. И об этой вашей поэзии. 

На следующую весну по кварталу разлетелся волнующий слух: бургомистр ожидал в гости скандальной славы герцога Асбургского, известного своей привычкой устраивать смотрины во всех местных борделях с тем, чтобы выбрать себе любовницу на время пребывания в городе.

– Это золотая жила, девки, – вещала мамка, выстроив блядей в обеденном зале. – Будет настоящее представление. Кто что умеет – петь там, танцевать, стихи читать непротивным голосом…  
– …частушки про хуй… – донеслось еле слышное.  
– Не трындеть! – рявкнула мамка. – Готовиться, девки. Если кого-то из вас выберут… словом, я такую птицу, может, даже отпущу восвояси. Короче, чтобы было все по высшему разряду!

Шлюхи зашумели, зашушукались. Мамка облегченно вздохнула и, привычно поддернув лиф, вразвалку двинула на второй этаж. 

Она врет, подумал Киф, безбожно пиздит. Кто отпустит птичку, которая несет золотые яйца? 

Но если у птицы не подрезаны крылья, она сможет улететь сама. 

Герцог не казался красивым, но о мужской красоте Киф вообще имел смутное представление. Гладко выбритый, в шляпе с огромным пером – «Павлинье!» – присвистнула толстуха Ребекка, – весь в бархате и кружевах, гость терпко, но приятно пах, и был на редкость молчалив. Киф немного посмотрел на него издали, прячась в густой тени у крыльца, и нырнул в дом. 

Приготовления вроде бы были закончены, но девки суетились, поправляя скатерти и салфетки, проверяя чистоту бокалов и еще раз договариваясь с приодетыми и трезвыми по такому случаю музыкантами, что и в каком порядке играть. 

– Проходите, мой господин, присаживайтесь! Мои девочки к вашим услугам! – донесся исполненный радушия голос мамки.

Киф проскользнул в кладовую и прислонился спиной к двери, тяжело дыша. Теперь, когда все началось, на него вдруг навалился ужас, тяжелый, как мешок с мукой. 

Между тем грянула музыка. Играли как-то бестолково, свирель постоянно давала «петуха», и стук каблуков – первой танцевать должна была рыжая Марта – звучал не в лад. 

– Хватит, – раздался голос герцога – глубокий, властный. – Я пришел выбрать девку, а не смотреть скоморошьи ужимки.  
– Конечно-конечно, – тут же воскликнула мамка. – Девочки, постройтесь!..

За поднявшимся шумом Киф не слышал собственного всхлипа. Как он мог осмелиться… как он…

– Если это все, – скучающе протянул герцог, – нам, пожалуй, стоит переместиться в следующее заведение.   
– Но вот эта… поглядите, какая красавица! Ее имя Наоко, она... – предприняла отчаянную попытку мамка. Наоко тихо вскрикнула: видимо, ее крепко ухватили за руку. 

Киф зажмурился, поправил широкий пояс на талии и толкнул дверь. Стук, с которым она открылась, наверное, был слишком громким: в зале тут же стало неестественно тихо. Киф открыл глаза – и столкнулся с взглядом герцога, удивленным и чуть насмешливым. 

– Есть еще я. 

Герцог прекрасно понимал, что покупает. Когда мамка, вздыхая и бледнея, отвела их двоих в укромный угол и попыталась втолковать высокому гостю, что произошла ошибка и он берет кота в мешке, герцог молча положил ладонь Кифу на пах и сжал его член через ткань восточного халата – «кимоно», – одолженного у Наоко. Киф вздрогнул и едва не отшатнулся. 

– О? – довольно округлил губы герцог. – Маленькая девственная шлюшка? Какая прелесть.

Мамка подхихикнула, пересчитывая золотые, – фальшиво, как играли приглашенные музыканты. 

Герцог взял Кифа под руку и повел к выходу. 

В карете Кифу довелось впервые поцеловаться. У его покупателя были жесткие губы, и изо рта у него не пахло никакой дрянью – Киф прежде и не догадывался, что такие мужчины вообще бывают. Рука герцога скользнула по его бедру, погладила колено. 

– Да ты совсем ничего не умеешь, – оторвавшись от Кифа, сказал он таким тоном, будто это забавляло его и даже приводило в восторг.   
– Я умею слагать восточные стихи, – насупился Киф, отчего-то обидевшись.

Герцог рассмеялся так, что павлинье перо закачалось на его широкополой шляпе. 

– Диковинка, – он фыркнул, потрепал Кифа по напудренной щеке и повторил: – Ну что за прелесть.

В спальне поместья, снятого на время пребывания в городе, герцог – Анри, как он велел Кифу называть себя наедине, – приказал ему раздеться. Долго рассматривал выступающие ребра, проводил пальцами по ключицам, усмехаясь чуть ехидно, заставляя ежиться под изучающим взглядом. Было холодно: волоски на руках становились дыбом. Те, что росли на ногах, чернее и толще, Киф, готовясь к смотринам, сбрил остро наточенным кухонным ножом. 

Хотелось, чтобы что-то случилось. Пусть уже или делает то, за что заплатил, или прогонит к чертовой матери – сколько можно торчать посреди спальни, от роскошного убранства которой дыхание спирает, гадая, что же дальше? 

Киф сжал зубы и положил ладонь герцогу между ног, повторив его собственный жест. И едва сдержался, чтобы тут же не отдернуть руку, поняв, что новый господин вполне готов овладеть им. Чуть тряхнул головой, удивляясь своим мыслям. Почему-то к Анри Асбургскому не клеились слова вроде «хуй» и «трахнуть». 

Герцог тихо засмеялся:  
– Какой смелый, – и вдруг толкнул его на кровать. Киф беспомощно взмахнул руками и упал на спину, широко и нелепо расставив ноги. 

Между ними тут же вклинилось затянутое в бархат колено. 

– Не бойся, – сказал Анри, нависнув над Кифом. – Я не собираюсь тебе вредить. Ты очень дорого мне стоил. 

Член у него ничем не отличался от всех тех хуев, которые Кифу доводилось мельком видеть в доме терпимости. Но то, как он, смазанный маслом, погружался в его тело – туда, куда, в общем-то, совать члены было не положено, – больно, тягуче, с чавканьем, которое всегда казалось Кифу отвратительным, – все это было так невыносимо сладко, что хотелось кричать. 

И Киф кричал. Обвивал Анри руками и ногами и вопил в голос, подмахивая, насаживаясь на него до искр из глаз. Орал, как портовая шлюха, – ею, собственно, и был – удовлетворенно отмечая, что герцогу тоже нравится. 

И почему-то все это казалось ему… о господи. Прекрасным. 

– Ягодка моя волчья, – приговаривала мамка, расчесывая ему волосы. – Смерть моя, ну кто же знал, что ты такая жемчужина.

Киф довольно щурился: знал, что хорош. 

Герцог отправлял его обратно в бордель, когда Киф бывал не нужен, и теперь его здесь едва на руках не носили: как же, фаворит дворянина! Столько денег, сколько каждую неделю отваливал за него герцог, девчонки за месяц все вместе едва ли зарабатывали. И посетители теперь повалили, раззадоренные слухами, – будь здоров.

Два месяца пролетели для Кифа, как один день. Анри Асбургский таскал его на приемы и чаепития, приводя хозяев и гостей в немалое замешательство: никто не смел выразить герцогу свое неодобрение, но и как вести себя с накрашенным и разодетым в юбки юношей, было непонятно. Держались осторожно, одновременно с презрительной холодностью и вынужденной почтительностью. 

Анри забавлялся:  
– Ты видел, как они тебя боятся? Просто в трепет приходят.  
– Они боятся тебя, – возражал Киф, вытирая румяна перед огромным зеркалом во все той же роскошной спальне. 

Анри заставлял его читать стихи – точнее, придумывать на ходу, говоря обо всем, что видит. И был в этих строках налет тоски о недостижимом, какой-то затаенной печали – и Киф видел, что дамам они совершенно искренне нравятся. 

Знали бы, дуры напыщенные, откуда у этой тоски растут ноги. Вот прямо оттуда, откуда ноги, мать его. 

Насколько все было бы проще, родись он женщиной. Теперь-то он в своих желаниях не сомневался. 

– Ну, что ты такой кислый? – сказал как-то Анри, больно ущипнув впавшего в задумчивость Кифа за бок. – Нет ничего скучнее грустной шлюхи. 

Киф дернул плечом – вырез кимоно сместился на бок, открывая плоскую грудь с маленьким коричневым соском. Киф не стал поправлять. 

– Подари мне что-нибудь, – сказал он. – На память.   
– Какой умница, – хмыкнул Анри и вышел из комнаты. 

Конечно, умница. Что тут непонятного?..

Анри повел его в торговые ряды – слуги бежали впереди, разгоняя покупателей. Киф показывал пальцем, и паж с тележкой – о боже! Киф чуть не кончил от мысли, что не он теперь ее толкает – послушно складывал в нее чулки, бусы, серьги, помаду, апельсины, персики, шали и вышитые манжеты для закрытых зимних платьев, кружева – все, чего так хотелось Кифу столько лет и что было ему недоступно. 

В самом конце самого последнего ряда сгорбленная бабка продавала какие-то уродливые амулеты.

– Смотри, – сказал Анри, оживляясь, и поддел кончиком пальца один из кулонов – красное «яйцо», по которому словно разбросаны были нос, уши, закрытые глаза. – Какая диковинка. 

Бабка с неожиданным проворством шлепнула его по тылу ладони. Стража герцога схватилась за мечи, но Анри предостерегающе поднял руку.

– Это не тебе, господин, – строго сообщила торговка, сверкнув глазами из-под низко надвинутого платка. – Это вот девушке.  
– Я не… – начал было Киф, но его прервал хохот Анри.  
– Ну конечно! – воскликнул герцог, отсмеявшись. – Разрешите, я оплачу подарок для прекрасной леди? Пусть носит, не снимая!

Киф и носил. Красная штука некрасиво топорщилась под корсажем и вдавливалась в грудь, когда случалось заснуть лицом вниз, но что было делать – подарок господина. Единственная память, которая от него со временем останется. 

Он смотрел в окно на мощеную булыжником улицу. На той стороне над дверью соседнего борделя зажегся фонарь – такой же алый, как амулет у Кифа на шее. Значит, скоро за ним придут, чтобы проводить на прощальный вечер в доме герцога: сегодня Анри, наконец закончив все дела в порту, отбывает обратно в столицу. Что же, все хорошее заканчивается, будь это тарелка наваристого супа, свободный день – или время, проведенное с единственным человеком, которой…

Додумывать не хотелось.

Ко входу подъехала карета, и, по уже сложившемуся маленькому обычаю, ее вышла встречать сама мамка. Кучер слез с козел, о чем-то быстро переговорил с ней и сунул в руку довольно-таки увесистый на вид кошель с монетами. 

Киф отвернулся. 

Он попросит у Анри взять его с собой. Если нет – что же, у Кифа припрятано немного денег и драгоценностей: господин был щедр. 

Если ничего не выйдет, сразу после праздника Киф сбежит. Хотя бы попытается. 

Потому что как вернуться к мытью полов, грязи, гадливости и вине, которыми была наполнена каждая дрочка в кладовой, Киф теперь не представлял. 

Анри смеялся и подливал Кифу в бокал – еще, еще, еще. У того кружилась голова – но не от вина, конечно, нет.

– Разумеется, я возьму тебя с собой, мое сокровище, – улыбался Анри, похлопывая его по голому предплечью. – Ты будешь блистать в Виндхейме!

Кифу казалось, что Анри уже упился и бредит. Но этот бред был слишком счастливым, чтобы его прерывать. 

Пара туров вальса, – Анри научил его между упражнениями в постели, ничего сложного, раз-два-три, раз-два-три – закуски, игра в карты на деньги, снова танцы…

К полуночи, когда гости стали расходиться, оставшиеся переместились в небольшой салон, где стены были обиты мягкими зелеными шпалерами с изображением нимф и дриад. 

Анри пропустил Кифа вперед и притворил двери. Разговоры разом стихли. Пятеро мужчин – местных молодых дворян – повернулись к вошедшим.

– Господа! – радостно объявил Анри, отпуская руку Кифа. Улыбка герцога светилась благодушным умиротворением. – А теперь то, ради чего мы все собрались!

И он вдруг толкнул Кифа со всей силы, как в ту самую первую ночь, только вперед, на пол. Со скрипом отодвинулись стулья – мужчины встали из-за игрального стола. 

Киф поднял голову и вгляделся в безмятежное лицо Анри, уже понимая, но отказываясь верить.

– Я не могу взять тебя с собой, – с искренним сожалением сказал герцог. – Но и сбежать я тебе не дам. Ты же не можешь – принадлежать, милый мой, – никому. Что, не попал в размер?.. Вот ведь. 

От первого удара ногой под ребра Киф взвыл. 

Как настоящая портовая блядь – утробно, отчаянно.

Ни одного на нем не осталось живого места – казалось, даже лицо, даже хуй превратились в сплошное кровоточащее месиво. 

Киф полз по дорогому кушанскому ковру и, должно быть, оставлял за собой красный след – господи, такое ведь никогда не отмыть, уж он-то знает. Анри стоял совсем недалеко – вот же его ноги в замшевых коричневых сапогах, а у них, утопая в ковре, валяется амулет-«яйцо», единственная память о самом счастливом времени, которое было в жизни Кифа. 

Жизни, которая, мать ее, заканчивалась. 

Все стало яснее некуда: Анри заплатил мамке за порчу имущества, все было оговорено. Может, все с самого начала знали, что этим кончится – почему ему никто не сказал? Почему ему… почему…

Пальцы Кифа, окровавленные, отдавленные чьим-то башмаком, сомкнулись на талисмане.

И тогда черты крохотного алого лица вдруг пришли в движение, и вокруг стало темно, будто в могиле, и, открыв глаза, раззявив зубастый рот, «яйцо» завопило.

Пожертвовать было легко. 

Не было ни тени сомнения – ни в том, готов ли он увидеть смерть Анри, мамки, всех девчонок, которых знал с детства, ни в том, чего хочет. 

Наоко, что-то лепеча на непонятном языке, тянула к нему – к ней – руки, исчезая в чудовищной клыкастой пасти. 

Опустив взгляд вниз, он увидел между полных бедер только завитки волос – ничего лишнего – и улыбнулся. Теперь можно будет наконец-то попробовать, как это должно быть – по-настоящему.

Анри так орал, так орал, когда его разрывали на части, – куда уж самым отборным шлюхам.

– Твое имя – Слэн, – сказал Войд, раскинув длинные руки. – Королева утробной похоти!

И тогда она наконец-то расправила крылья.


End file.
